Shadowheart's Lie
by w.crazy
Summary: Shadowheart's past is shrouded in shadows, and when she finds out she is part of a prophecy she is delighted. But Starclan has predicted that Shadowheart and another cat from each of the clans will rise to destroy all of the clans. Will Shadowheart break free from the prophecy? Or will she be forever destined to destroy the clans?
1. Chapter 1

Shadowheart's Lie

Prologue

Bramblestar looked down at the other clan cats as they flooded into the clearing. The full moon shone brightly over the cats, making their pelts shimmer like a river.

"I hope Onestar gets here soon," Blackstar growled, flicking his tail back and forth impatiently.

"I wonder what's keeping him," Mistystar mused.

"Sorry!" Onestar gasped, leaping up into his tree as his cats entered the clearing.

"Now we can start," Blackstar growled. "I'll start. Shadowclan has remained strong this green-"

Blackstar was interrupted by a pained shriek of agony. Bramblestar gasped as he saw a starry silver cat perched on a branch above Blackstar. She let out another pained yowl.

"A cat from each of the clans with the power of the stars will come together as four, and destroy the clans! You must kill them to stop death to you all!"

The clans were suddenly plunged into darkness, yowls of fear breaking out from the cats below.

"Thunderclan come to me!" Bramblestar caterwauled, leaping down from the tree. "Quick! The truce is broken, let's get back to the forest."

Squirreltail sidled up to him. "Bramblestar, what does it mean?" fear sparked in Squirreltail's eyes.

"I don't know," he murmured. "But this isn't a prophecy. It can't be…" he turned to Squirreltail. "Can it?"

1

"Mousedung!" Dawnclaw spat as the mouse she was stalking escaped into its burrow. That was the only fresh-kill she had seen in days, and it escaped. Opening her mouth to drink in the scents of the forest, all Dawnclaw could smell was snow… and cat.

"Intruder!" Dawnclaw yowled, running back to the rest of her patrol. Squirreltail looked at her.

"Where?" she asked, claws already unsheathed and digging into the snow. Dawnclaw could tell she was itching for a fight.

"This way," Dawnclaw turned tail on them and padded the way she came. "I could smell cat here," Dawnclaw said, sniffing around. The scent was still there, even stronger than before.

"Found it!" Birchfur yowled. The patrol swarmed around Birchfur, who was standing in front of a holly bush with next to no leaves. "It's a she-cat," he meowed to Squirreltail, who had shouldered to the front.

Dawnclaw peered over Squirreltail's shoulder to see a weak, skinny tortoiseshell she-cat lying under the bush with a tiny black she-kit pressed against her belly. She could hardly open her eyes to look up at them.

"Are you the warriors?" she whispered, hope sparking in her blue eyes. Squirreltail nodded, brushing her tail lightly against the cat's shoulder. "I've come from far to join these strong cats," she sighed, laying back down against the cold earth. "I wish I could live to stay with you," she rasped. "But please take Shadow, she deserves to live."

Squirreltail nodded silently, scooping the kit close to her chest. It wailed, batting at Squirreltail's paws.

"Thank you," she rasped, before laying down her head and closing her eyes peacefully. Birchfur place his paw gently on her side.

"She's dead," he whispered.

"We should return to camp," Squirreltail said briskly, picking up the black kit.

"But Squirreltail, only Ivypool has caught any prey," Dawnclaw bounded to Squirreltail's side.

"I don't care," Squirreltail mewed curtly. "I need to talk to Bramblestar about this kit." She bounded ahead, through the thorn barrier into the camp.


	2. Chapter 2

2

The black she-kit, newly named Shadowkit, pressed against Dovewing's warm belly. She had just opened her eyes a few hours ago, and her nursery mates were all out playing.

"Dovewing?" Shadowkit murmured.

"Yes, Shadowkit?" she purred softly.

"Am I clanborn?" she asked.

"No," Dovewing answered. "But that doesn't matter."

"So I'm not your kit?" Shadowkit stared dejectedly at her own paws.

"No, Shadowkit, but to me you will always be my little kit," Dovewing replied. "Now, Rosekit and Thornkit will be in soon. They are both looking forward to talking to you."

As if on cue, Rosekit, a light grey she-cat, bounced into the nursery, closely followed by Thornkit.

"Dovewing-" Rosekit stopped and stared at Shadowkit with a gaze laced with hate and disgust. "Is _this_ Shadowkit?" she spat, disgusted.

"Yes," Shadowkit said, pulling herself to her paws shakily.

"Hi Shadowkit!" Thornkit mewed happily, bouncing to her side and brushing his fluffy dark grey pelt against her black one.

Rosekit turned tail and left the nursery.

"Don't worry about her," Thornkit purred. "She always acts like she has a burr in her fur." Shadowkit nodded silently. "Do you want to see outside?"

Thornkit led Shadowkit outside. She gasped as she saw the enormous Thunderclan camp. Thornkit purred, amused.

"Hello Shadowkit," a large muscular pale gray tom with black stripes approached them. "I'm Bumblestripe," he purred.

"Yes," Thornkit commented. "He's Rosekit's and my father. And now he's yours too." Bumblestripe seemed to shift uncomfortably.

"Yes," Bumblestripe said quickly. "Now, would you like to see the elders? I think Rosekit's listening to Purdy."

Thornkit nudged Shadowkit to the elder's den. "The elders love kits," Thornkit bounded ahead, squeezing into the elder's den.

Shadowkit tried to squeeze in, but Rosekit shoved her out of the way. "Get out of my way," she hissed, barging past Shadowkit and sending her sprawling. Shadowkit bared her teeth.

"Stop harassing me, Rosekit," Shadowkit had taken a disliking to the she-cat. Fury sparked in Rosekit's eyes as she turned to face Shadowkit.

"Well then keep away from me. You're entire life has been a lie. It was a mistake you were found, that's all you'll ever be. A mistake. You'll never be good enough to be a warrior, you will live and die as a lie, and that's all you'll ever be!" Rosekit turned tail on her. Shadowkit was stunned with the shock as she realised Rosekit was true. Her life would always be a lie.

"Shadowkit? Are you going to come and listen to Purdy?" Thornkit poked his head out of the elders den.

"Don't talk to me!" Shadowkit hissed, running away from Thornkit, but she stopped when she realised she didn't have anywhere to hide.

"Shadowkit," she turned to see Bramblestar standing behind her. "I want you to know that you will always be welcomed into the clan. It doesn't matter if you are a rogue, as long as you are faithful to your clan."

Bramblestar padded back to his den, leaving Shadowkit to think. How could she be a faithful warrior if her past was a lie?


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Shadowkit, from this day on until you are a warrior, you will be called Shadowpaw," Bramblestar mewed to Shadowpaw. "Dawnclaw will be your mentor. Dawnclaw, you are a strong, clever warrior, and I hope you pass these skills onto Shadowpaw."

Shadowpaw bounded over to Dawnclaw, eyes gleaming with happiness, and touched noses with her mentor.

"Shadowpaw! Shadowpaw!" It filled Shadowpaw with warmth to hear the approval of her clanmates. Once the noise died down, Thornpaw ran over. Thornpaw and Rosepaw had become apprentices half a moon earlier, and Shadowpaw couldn't wait to finally be with them in the apprentices' den.

"Shadowpaw! I need to talk to you," Jayfeather, the blind medicine cat, called, walking towards her.

"Yes?" Shadowpaw called. "Sorry Jayfeather, but I think Dawnclaw wants me." Her brown tabby mentor sat impatiently at the entrance to the camp.

"No, Shadowpaw, I have to talk with you _now_ ," Jayfeather repeated. "Come to the medicine den."

Shadowpaw followed him into the dim den, filled with the strong scents of herbs. Jayfeather sat and started sweeping up herbs from the dusty ground. "So, why did you want me here?" Shadowpaw asked.

Jayfeather didn't look up from his work. "Shadowpaw… do you have any worries about clan life? Any problems you have noticed with your life?"

Shadowpaw was startled by the odd question. "Um, no," she said. "Why do you ask?" He sighed, as if disappointed.

"Well… no reason I guess," Jayfeather murmured quietly. "But Shadowpaw, if you notice anything… _abnormal_ tell me right away."

"Ok..." Shadowpaw turned around and left the medicine den, almost bumping into Dawnclaw, who was gazing at her sternly.

"What was that all about?" she asked disapprovingly. "This is your first day of being an apprentice and already you're late."

Shadowpaw hung her head. "I'm sorry, Dawnclaw, but Jayfeather wanted to talk to me."

"Not to worry," she said briskly. "I'll show you the territory first. We'll go with Thornpaw and Cherryfall if you want."

"Yes please!" Shadowpaw immediately brightened, dashing over to the thorn barrier. Thornpaw and Cherryfall joined them a moment later, and they all went out together. "Wow," Shadowpaw gasped, staring at the trees that seemed to go on forever. "How big is this place?"

"Not big enough," Cherryfall growled, scratching the ground with her claw angrily. "We need to expand the border next to Shadowclan."

"Well, maybe we should show Shadowkit the border first," Dawnclaw purred amusedly.

She led Shadowkit past the Shadowclan and Windclan borders, and finally the lake.

"Wow," Shadowpaw gasped as she looked out at the vast expanse of shimmering water. "Is that Riverclan over there?" Shadowpaw leaned over the water, further and further.

"Hey _Shadowpaw_ ," Shadowpaw felt a shoved from behind, and fell into the water, flailing about crazily.

"Help!" water splashed into her lungs, choking her. She went under again, sinking into the depths. She pushed her paws off the soggy mud, but she couldn't drag her hind paw out. She thrashed about more wildly, but she only sank deeper. _Please, Starclan, don't let me die like this!_ Shadowpaw pleaded. _Let me go!_ Suddenly, her paw was free. She kicked her way to the surface, breaking free from the water with a gasp of clean air.

"Shadowpaw!" Dawnclaw yowled, relief clear in her voice.

"I'm coming!" she yowled, managing to paddle close enough to the shore to wade back to Dawnclaw, Thornpaw, Cherryfall and Molewhisker and Rosepaw. She flopped onto the ground, Dawnclaw rushing over to her.

"Shadowpaw!" Dawnclaw licked her face frantically, trying to revive her.

"I'm ok," she gasped, pulling herself wobbly to her paws. "Just a little shaken."

"Let's get back to camp," Dawnclaw flicked her tail to touch Shadowpaw's shoulder.

"You go with them, Rosepaw," Molewhisker nodded towards Shadowpaw and Dawnclaw. She nodded and bounded after them.

As soon as they reached camp Jayfeather gave her poppy seeds to make her drowsy, then ordered Shadowpaw to rest in the apprentice den, and keep as warm as possible. Rosepaw sat in there with her.

"I shoved you," Rosepaw hissed quietly into Shadowpaw's ear.

"What?" Shadowpaw mumbled sleepily.

"Come on Shadowpaw, don't act dumb with me," Rosepaw growled. "You know perfectly well about the prophecy."

"What prophecy?" Shadowpaw asked.

"You're the cat that's going to destroy the clans. Everyone knows Jayfeather is trying to decide who it is. And I will make sure you don't survive long enough to destroy us. With every piece of prey you eat, every battle move you learn, every second, I'll be watching. I'll be ready. So no matter what you do, I'll be prepared to take you down," Rosepaw hissed threateningly. She stalked out of the apprentices' den, tail flicking angrily.

Shadowpaw crouched in her nest, trying to comprehend what Rosepaw had said, before the poppy seeds took hold of her and she blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

4

"Come on, Shadowpaw!" Dawnclaw yowled, thrashing her tail angrily. "Don't let him get underneath you!"

Shadowpaw gritted her teeth, she was fighting Thornpaw for a training session, and he was strong. He batted her fore legs, knocking them out from underneath her, sending her sprawling. Quickly, Thornpaw pounced on Shadowpaw, pinning her to the earth. She thrashed around, batting him with her paws, before finally admitting defeat.

He glanced down at her and smiled. "I win," he purred, stepping off Shadowpaw.

"Lucky," Shadowpaw growled, flicking her tail playfully against his ear. He purred happily.

"Well done Shadowpaw," Dawnclaw purred, brushing her pelt against Shadowpaw's. "You fought well, and you can't win every battle. I might even take you to the Gathering tonight."  
Shadowpaw's eyes lit up. "Please, _please_ , can I go to the Gathering? I've never been before!" Shadowpaw begged.

"I'll ask Bramblestar," Dawnclaw responded. "You deserve it."

Shadowpaw bounced up to Thornpaw's side, a new spring in her step. "Why are you so cheerful all of a sudden?" he asked, amusement glinting in his eyes.

"Dawnclaw says I might be able to go to my first Gathering tonight!" She purred happily.

"You'll like it," Thornpaw responded, pushing through the thorn barrier.

"Shadowpaw!" Shadowpaw rolled her eyes as Jayfeather hurried over to her. He had not left her alone since she became an apprentice, and Jayfeather often had made her sit in his den for often hours, as if he was trying to read her mind.

"Yes, Jayfeather?" she asked wearily.

"Shadowpaw come to my den, please," Jayfeather turned to his medicine den and bounded over to it. Shadowpaw glanced at Thornpaw and rolled her eyes before running after him.

"Jayfeather, what is it," Shadowpaw complained. "You've been wanting to talk to me a lot recently."  
"Yes, Shadowpaw, I do want to talk to you," Jayfeather said sternly.

"Look, Jayfeather, I don't want to be a medicine cat, if that's-"Shadowpaw started, but Jayfeather cut her off.

"No, Shadowpaw, that's not what I'm thinking," he said coldly. He sighed loudly. "Look Shadowpaw, I was involved in a prophecy Starclan predicted, a while ago," he stopped to sigh again. "I was given a gift to be able to read other cat's minds."

"Wait, so you were _reading my thoughts_ when I was in here?" Shadowpaw's stomach lurched and she felt dizzy, staggering to the side. "You _lied_ to me," she snarled, rage bubbling up inside of her. She turned to leave, shaking with anger.

"Shadowpaw stop," she felt Jayfeather's tail on her shoulder. "I was only doing it to protect you."

"I don't need protecting!" she hissed, shouldering Jayfeather away and storming to Thornpaw's side.

"What did Jayfeather want?" Thornpaw asked mildly.

"Nothing," Shadowpaw growled through gritted teeth. "Want to get some prey?" Thornpaw nodded, and picked a plump squirrel from the top of the fresh-kill pile.

"Shadowpaw, come on," Dawnclaw called. The sun had set a little while ago, and the clan was just leaving for the gathering.

"Coming," Shadowpaw bounded towards Dawnclaw in three strong leaps. She was so excited for her first gathering.

"You're getting fast," Dawnclaw purred. "I'll have to really push myself to keep up with you." Shadowpaw smiled as she brushed her pelt against Dawnclaw's.

They arrived on the island, Riverclan and Windclan were already there. She watched Bramblestar leap onto a branch above the clan cats. Suddenly, the Shadowclan cats poured in, bringing the strong scent of pine coming with them. A silvery white tom with brilliant blue eyes moved over to sit next to her, the strange scent overwhelming.

"Sorry Shadowclan is late," he mewed. His voice was smooth and beautiful, it gave Shadowpaw a rush of pleasure to hear him. He gazed at her. "I'm Frostpaw, a medicine cat apprentice," he meowed. "What's your name? And from your scent I can tell you're Thunderclan."

"I'm Shadowpaw," she replied. He purred in amusement.

"I'd think you'd be in Shadowclan with me with a name like that," Shadowpaw stared at him, his blue eyes glittering, and felt something spark inside of her. He was so perfect, his eyes, his voice… everything. But she couldn't think this she suddenly realised. He was from Shadowclan, _and_ a medicine cat. She looked away, not even listening to Bramblestar anymore. So many emotions conflicted inside of her, she felt like blacking out.

"Shadowpaw, are you ok?" Shadowpaw shook her head to clear it and saw Dawnclaw standing in front of her, looking worried. Almost all of the cats had left, only Thunderclan had stayed, waiting for her.

"I'm fine," Shadowpaw responded. "Are we going?" Dawnclaw nodded, gesturing for Shadowpaw to follow Bramblestar back to Thunderclan territory.

As soon as Shadowpaw was through the thorn barrier, Jayfeather was calling her. _Not again!_ She thought.

"Shadowpaw! Come to my den," he called.

"No," Shadowpaw sighed. "I'm not listening to you anymore."

"No, Shadowpaw, this is important," Jayfeather said sternly. Shadowpaw closed her eyes and cursed silently, before following Jayfeather into his den. "Shadowpaw, I've had a sign from Starclan," Jayfeather started, but Shadowpaw wasn't prepared to listen.

"Look, Jayfeather, I really don't care about a sign from Starclan, unless it says that you'll stop bothering me," Shadowpaw said coldly.

"Well, Starclan has predicted that _you_ are part of this prophecy," Jayfeather said calmly, as if he hadn't heard Shadowpaw's harsh comment.

" _Me_?" Shadowpaw gasped. "This… this is amazing! I have to tell Dawnclaw, and Thornpaw!" Happiness shot through her.

"No, Shadowpaw, it isn't," Jayfeather cut her off. "Starclan has prophesized that you and a cat from each of the other clans will each have a power that will destroy the clans."  
Shadowpaw felt her blood freeze in her veins. "What?" she gasped. "No, it can't be! I won't!" She ran from the medicine den, panic rising up from inside her, like sinking in the lake all over again, until it suddenly swamped over her and she collapsed. Her thoughts were swimming around, hurting her head. Nothing would ever be the same again… could it?


	5. Chapter 5

5

Shadowpaw woke to see Jayfeather quietly working in the corner of the medicine den.

"Why am I here?" she mumbled groggily.

"I told Dawnclaw you weren't up for training today," Jayfeather responded.

"Why!?" Shadowpaw mewed angrily, trying to stand on her paws.

"Because you aren't," Jayfeather growled. "You are going to stay in the medicine den with me. I want to find out what gift Starclan has given you."  
"It doesn't matter," Shadowpaw said coldly. "I don't have one. That prophecy means nothing."  
"Starclan are never wrong," Jayfeather said in a way that let Shadowpaw know he wasn't up for negotiation. "Now, Shadowpaw, you will either be able to control things with your mind, heal cats with your paws, control cats with your mind or be able to glean life from other living things."

"I can't do any," she growled, slowly clawing her nest in frustration. _Why can't Jayfeather leave me alone? Why won't he let me be normal?!_

"Yes, Shadowpaw, you can," Jayfeather lay a small stone at the entrance of the medicine den. "Now, Shadowpaw, try and move this stone without touching it." Shadowpaw sighed. _Jayfeather has bees in his brain!_ She thought. Then, she concentrated on the stone and imagined it moving across the medicine den. Nothing happened. Trying harder, Shadowpaw focused all of her energy onto the stone, and, slowly, it began to shuffle towards her.

"Focus," Jayfeather coaxed. "You can do this, Shadowpaw." The stone seemed to bounce abruptly and flew towards Jayfeather, who couldn't see Shadowpaw's success.

Shadowpaw fell into her nest, all of her energy drained from her. "It worked," she whispered. "But it hurts now."

"Rest," Jayfeather ordered. "I'll need to tell Bramblestar right away."  
"No!" Shadowpaw gasped. "Please don't! I'll be an outcast." Jayfeather stopped to consider.

"Alright," he finally said. "But you need to refine this skill," Jayfeather picked up the stone and moved it back to the entrance. "Try again."

"Jayfeather, I'm too tired," she murmured, resting her head against her paws.

"Ok, rest now, but we'll try again when the hunting patrol comes back," Jayfeather ordered.

Shadowpaw lay peacefully in her nest, almost asleep, when Thornpaw padded in. Straining her ears, she could just make out their conversation.

"Will she be ok, Jayfeather? What's wrong?" Thornpaw asked worriedly.

"She just has some muscle pains, she'll be ok in a few days," Jayfeather lied. Shadowpaw heard some muttering, before feeling warm breath wash over her.

"I hope you'll be ready to join me with training soon," Thornpaw murmured, before gently licking her head and leaving the medicine den.

A little while later, Rosepaw padded into the medicine den. Talking to Jayfeather and then leaning over Shadowpaw.

"Shadowpaw," she hissed under her breath. "Are you awake?"

"I am now," Shadowpaw opened her heavy eyelids and glared at Rosepaw.

"Keep away from Thornpaw," she snarled, her unsheathed claws dangerously close to Shadowpaw. "I've seen the way he looks at you. _Keep away._ "

"What?!" Shadowpaw exclaimed.

"You heard me," she hissed. Rosepaw placed her claws on Shadowpaw's paw and dug them in. Shadowpaw gritted her teeth, refusing to let Rosepaw see her in pain. " _Keep away._ " Rosepaw turned tail and marched away, tail flicking angrily.

"Shadowpaw, are you ready to continue?" Jayfeather padded up to her, herbs stuck in his whiskers.

"Jayfeather, I can do this," Shadowpaw stood up. "I don't need special training for this. I'll… I'll work it out in my own time."

Jayfeather stood still, as if to consider. "You better not be reading my thoughts," Shadowpaw hissed, lashing her tail angrily.

"I'm not," Jayfeather responded calmly. "I'm just thinking." Shadowpaw waited impatiently. "Ok Shadowpaw, this will be a secret. Practice in your own time, but don't let any other cats see."  
"Ok," Shadowpaw nodded. "I will."

"You can join Dawnclaw again tomorrow," Jayfeather said. "It will look strange if you've recovered from your _muscle pains_ so soon."

Shadowpaw fetched a piece of fresh-kill and settled down in the medicine den, but she couldn't stop thinking about what Rosepaw had said. Did Thornpaw really… love her?


	6. Chapter 6

6

"Faster!" Dawnclaw yowled, swiping at Shadowpaw. She ducked, and lashed out at Dawnclaw's front legs and knocked them out from under her and pounced on her mentor. She threw Shadowpaw away, sending her spinning across the clearing, but Shadowpaw bounded towards her again, thrusting Dawnclaw off balance and pinioning her to the ground.

"Good job," Dawnclaw gasped, climbing to her paws. "You're definitely ready for your assessment." Shadowpaw felt like she was about to burst with pride. Her training had come leaps and bounds, and she had rarely used her gift, so much so that she was certain Jayfeather had been lying about the prophecy from Starclan. Today was the day of her warrior assessment, along with Thornpaw and Rosepaw. "I'll find Molewhisker and Cherryfall, then you can show all of us your battle moves."

Dawnclaw bounded away, and Shadowpaw padded back to camp. As soon as she was through the thorn barrier, she was assaulted by three, fluffy kits.

"Shadowpaw!" Barkkit wailed, clinging to Shadowpaw's black pelt like a burr.

"Lilyheart told us not to bother Thornpaw anymore," Larchkit added.

"So we want to play with you!" Thymekit bounced in between Shadowpaw's paws.

"Ok, I'm a scary fox in the camp!" Shadowpaw purred as the kits ran away squeaking.

"I'll save you!" Larchkit shoved past Barkkit, bounding towards Shadowpaw and hooking himself onto Shadowpaw's fur. She gently scooped my off and dumped him onto the ground, only to be pounced on by Thymekit, her sharp claws digging under Shadowpaw's pelt.

"Ouch! Ok, ok, you've defeated me!" Shadowpaw purred as Larchkit yowled in triumph.

"I saved us!" he mewed.

"No you didn't! You did nothing!" Thymekit said indignantly. " _I_ defeated Shadowpaw!"

"Thymekit, Larchkit, Barkkit!" Lilyheart yowled. "Stop annoying Shadowpaw! She has an assessment to get on with!" The three kits leaped away happily.

"Shadowpaw!" Thornpaw called from across the camp. "It's time for our assessment!"

"Coming!" Shadowpaw bounced towards them, happiness swelling inside her. Dawnclaw was waiting for her just past the thorn barrier, and led them to the training grounds. Cherryfall, Molewhisker, Ivypool, Rosepaw and Thornpaw were already waiting for them.

"Ok, first, Thornpaw, you fight Ivypool," Cherryfall ordered. "You should be good enough to fight her." Ivypool nodded at Thornpaw, and they both padded to the middle of the clearing, and then sprang at each other. Thornpaw struck Ivypool on the belly, winding her and making her collapse. She sprang back up, but Thornpaw was already on top of her, pounding her back with his hind paws. Ivypool flipped around onto her back and on top of Thornpaw. He wrapped his paws around her neck, and gently placed his mouth on her throat before springing away.

"Well done, Thornpaw," Ivypool wheezed, climbing to her paws. "That was really good. I'm glad I won't have to face you in battle."

"Yes, well done Thornpaw," Cherryfall purred, flicking her tail over the tom's well-muscled shoulders.

"Ok, now, Shadowpaw, you and Rosepaw will fight," Dawnclaw meowed. "Remember, no teeth or claws!"

Shadowpaw padded into the middle and stared at Rosepaw, who was in front of her. Then she sprang. She slammed into Rosepaw, throwing her off balance and send her toppling. Shadowpaw pounced on her, but Rosepaw kicked her off with her hind legs.

She sank her claws in Shadowpaw's sides, making her yowl in surprise.

"We're not supposed to use claws," Shadowpaw hissed.

"You won't," Rosepaw hissed, sadistic satisfaction glinting in her eyes. Shadowpaw threw her off springing on her. They rolled around in the dirt for a while before Rosepaw pinned Shadowpaw down again. "You're so weak," Rosepaw jeered. "Just like your mother. No wonder she died!"

Shadowpaw shrieked with anger, digging her claws into Rosepaw's sides and threw her off and pounced again, raking her claws down Rosepaw's legs and slicing her ears. Anger washed over her, and she couldn't think straight. _Feel my pain, Rosepaw!_ Shadowpaw thought angrily. Suddenly Rosepaw screeched, thrashing around in pain, even though Shadowpaw wasn't touching her. _No!_ Shadowpaw stared at Rosepaw's bloody body horrified.

"What have I done?" she gasped, as Ivypool, Cherryfall, Molewhisker and Thornpaw ran over.

"What did you do?" Dawnclaw growled, pulling Rosepaw up, who was still shaking.

"I'm ok," she rasped quietly, glaring at Shadowpaw. Molewhisker quickly led Rosepaw back to camp.

"Shadowpaw, you need to control your anger," Dawnclaw murmured quietly. "But, that was good fighting. I'm sure Bramblestar won't mind, if you never hurt another cat from Thunderclan." Shadowpaw nodded quietly. "Come on, let's get back to camp."

Shadowpaw walked to the camp, Thornpaw sidling up to her.

"Look, I don't care what you did to Rosepaw," he murmured. "I, um, heard what she said to you. I don't blame you. I probably would have done the same thing."

"Thank you," Shadowpaw murmured as they pushed through the thorn barrier, to see Bramblestar on Highrock, and all the cats murmuring unhappily in the clearing. "What is it?" she asked Lionblaze.

He looked at her, pain flashing in his eyes. "Dovewing… Bumblestripe isn't her mate… Tigerheart is!"

"Tigerheart? From Shadowclan?" Thornpaw whispered, confusion flashing through his eyes. "But… why?" he pushed through the cats to find Dovewing, Shadowpaw following. "Dovewing… is this true?" he asked the grey cat, who stared at her paws guiltily.

"Yes," she murmured quietly. "It is."

"Why would you do this to us?" Thornpaw growled. "You knew this would only cause pain. This is all your fault." He stormed past, about to disappear into the warriors when Bramblestar called him.

"Wait!" Bramblestar called. "I need to announce three new warriors."

Thornpaw's pricked and he padded back to Shadowpaw's side.

"Come forward, Shadowpaw, Rosepaw and Thornpaw," he announced. "I, Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He swivelled to face Rosepaw. "Rosepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Rosepaw whispered confidently, eyes shining.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Rosepaw, from this moment you will be known as Rosewillow. Starclan honours your skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan," Bramblestar mewed solemnly, resting his muzzle on her shoulder while she licked his shoulder.

Bramblestar repeated the speech for Thornpaw, newly named Thornpelt, and finally turned to Shadowpaw.

"Shadowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Bramblestar asked.

"I do," Shadowpaw said determinedly. Sha had been waiting for this moment her whole life.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Shadowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Shadowheart," Bramblestar said. It gave Shadowheart an uneasy chill to hear her new name. "Starclan honours your skills, and we welcome you as a full warriors of Thunderclan."

Shadowheart licked his shoulder, and the clan half-heartedly cheered. "Rosewillow, Thornpelt, Shadowheart!"

Once the cats dispersed Dovewing padded up to the three new warriors.

"Thornpelt, Rosewillow, Shadowheart, I'm so proud of you," Dovewing murmured. "I hope you can one day forgive me for what I've done."

"I hope I will forgive you too," Rosewillow murmured, lightly resting her tail on Dovewing's shoulder. Shadowheart had never seen the cat so caring. Thornpelt and Rosewillow padded back to the warrior den.

"Shadowheart, can you forgive me?" Dovewing pleaded, desperation in her eyes.

"I forgive you," Shadowpaw murmured. "But then again, I guess I'm not the one you need to be begging for forgiveness." Shadowheart knew her words were harsh, but Dovewing needed to know what she had done to her kits.


	7. Chapter 7

7

The cold pierced through Shadowheart's fur, chilling her to the bone. She was on a desolate mountain top, with a white she-cat with black stripes standing in front of her, looking thoughtful.

"Who are you?" Shadowheart asked, shivering against the cold. The cat was silent, and turned around and padded away down the rocky path. "Wait!" Shadowheart called, bounding after her.

The cat quickly turned around. "Go to the Moonpool tonight, and meet the other three cats from your prophecy. You can change this, Shadowheart," She mewed clearly. She turned around again, and walked around a corner.

"But, who is it?" Shadowheart cried, racing around the corner after her, only to slip on the rock and tumble off the edge of the mountain. Plummeting down, Shadowheart screamed, and hit the ground.

Shadowheart jolted awake, back in the warriors den, although she could still feel the cold on her fur. She, Rosewillow and Thornpelt had become warriors a few days before, and was settling in well. She was even hoping for one of the kits for an apprentice. She crept from the warrior's den quietly, silently sliding to the thorn barrier.

"Shadowheart!" Shadowheart jumped as a Thornpelt's tail rested on her shoulder.

"Thornpelt, you scared me," Shadowheart growled. She didn't have time for this. She had to get to the Moon Pool.

"Sorry," he murmured awkwardly. "I, just, I needed to tell you something," his eyes shone eagerly, like a kits'. "Shadowheart, I … I think I love you." Shadowheart's blood ran cold. She suddenly remembered Rosewillow saying that Thornpelt mooned over her.

"Thornpelt… I don't think of you that way," it pained Shadowheart as she saw the light leave from Thornpelt's eyes. "I think of you as a brother Thornpelt, not as a mate."

Shadowheart could see pain in his eyes, until they were filled with anger. "I thought you thought of me like I thought of you," he spat. "But I guess that's not true. You couldn't care less about me."

"Thornpelt, that's not true!" Shadowheart cried, moving Thornpelt.

"Don't talk to me," he hissed, stalking away and lashing his tail.

Shadowheart fought the urge to run after him. She had to get to Moon pool. Shadowheart pushed through the thorn barrier, and bounded towards the Moon Pool. When she arrived, no other cats were around.

"I must have eaten too much fresh-kill last night," Shadowheart turned to leave, when she heard a familiar mew behind her.

"Shadowpaw?" Shadowheart turned to see Frostpaw emerging from the bushes. "What a surprise!" Shadowheart couldn't help noticing the awful scars marring his beautiful white fur. Wasn't he a medicine cat?

"Frostpaw!" Shadowheart purred. "I got my warrior name, so now you have to call me Shadowheart."

"I'm now Frostcloud," he mewed. "Shadowheart… why are you here?"

She shifted uneasily. "I had a dream… I think it was from Starclan… they told me to go to the Moon Pool, they said we could stop this," Shadowheart whispered. "What do they mean?"

"I don't know," Frostcloud murmured. "But it has to do with a prophecy from before we were born. A cat from each of the clans with gifts from Starclan will destroy us all. I believe we are two of those cats." Shadowheart shivered at Frostcloud's dark words.

"Do you think the cats from Windclan and Riverclan will come?" Shadowheart meowed, brushing her pelt against Frostcloud's. It sent an excited spark fizzing through Shadowheart's veins, in a way that Thornpelt didn't. "Frostcloud, why are you scarred if you are a medicine cat?"

Frostcloud breathed in sharply. "Shadowheart, I can cure cat's injuries with just my paws," he murmured. "But it means I sustain those injuries myself. I have been close to death many times more than other cats, and I'm in great pain when others are."

Shadowheart gasped. _How could Starclan do such a thing?_ She thought desperately.

"I can handle it," he gasped, he shook just thinking about it. "Starclan wouldn't have given me it if I couldn't bear it." It filled Shadowheart with pain to hear the cat she loved so despairing. He suddenly bristled. "Windclan," he hissed, looking around. Shadowheart suddenly noticed the scent too, when a tiny flame-red she-cat slid from the bushes.

"Oh," she spat. "I didn't think Thunderclan and Shadowclan would be here."

"I didn't think an apprentice would be here," Shadowheart shot back. The cat was easily small enough to be six moons old.

"I'm not an apprentice!" she screeched, springing at Shadowheart and raking her claws down Shadowheart's side before bouncing away again. "Fight me," she hissed, thrashing her tail angrily.

"Stop this," Frostcloud ordered. "Starclan would disapprove."  
" _Starclan,"_ she spat. "All Starclan has given me was my warrior name, Emberpelt. They have taken everything else from me, and destined me to destroy the clans. Starclan means _nothing_ to me anymore."

Shadowheart gasped at the she-cats harsh words. No cat speaks about Starclan like that! She readied herself to spring again.

Emberpelt glared at Shadowheart, and suddenly, she was immobile, frozen in a crouch. She gasped and was suddenly released, collapsing.

"Are you ok?" Frostcloud asked, crouching next to her. Shadowheart nodded silently. He looked at Emberpelt. "I take it that you are the cat than can control living things." Embepelt nodded curtly.

She suddenly bristled. "Riverclan is here." Emberpelt pounced on what looked like a shadow, and she and a dark grey cat suddenly rolled around on the ground.

"Back off," the grey cat yowled, kicking Emberpelt away and leaping to his paws. "What's your problem?" he hissed, lashing his tail angrily. "I thought there was some sort of Starclan truce. After all, aren't you the other chosen cats?"

Frostcloud nodded. "As far as I know, yes, we are the four." There was an uneasy silence between them.

"So what now?" the grey cat growled. Shadowheart glanced at Emberpelt and Frostcloud, they were blank.

"Maybe we should ask Starclan," Shadowheart flicked her tail at the Moon pool, glistening in the starlight. The four cats crept forward, and Shadowheart gently let his nose just brush the water. She was suddenly plunged into darkness, yowls of cats in agony flooding into her ears. Shadowheart felt like the ground was pulled from under her, and she was suddenly falling. With a thud, she was in a moonlit clearing like the Moon Pool. Frostcloud, Emberpelt and the Riverlcan cat were there too, all of them quaking with fear.

A flash of light burst from the pool, and a blue, starry she-cat was floating just above the surface. Shadowheart gasped. _Was that… Bluestar?_ She had heard tell of the legendary Thunderclan cat, who died saving her clans, many moons ago in a place far from the lake.

"Shadowheart, Emberpelt, Frostcloud and Pebblepool, you will rise to destroy the clans," she hissed. "You must die to save all the cats!" Bluestar disappeared, and they were thrown into darkness.

"Frostcloud! Emberpelt! Pebblepool!" Shadowheart caterwauled, stumbling forwards and tripping into the pool. The freezing water engulfed her, biting through her black fur. She let out a cry, but her lungs filled with water. Through the blurry water, she could make out a mountain top, like where she saw the white she-cat. Kicking herself towards it, she suddenly burst through, emerging onto the cliff side. The white cat was there, waiting for her.

"Why are you here?" Shadowheart whispered angrily, shaking with cold and fear.

"Because I believe in you, Shadowheart," the cat said confidently. "Starclan may have given up on you, but I'm sure you can do this, Shadowheart." The cat's eyes were shining. "You _can_ stop this." Shadowheart was in darkness yet again, before she resurfaced to reality, standing at the edge of Moon Pool, her nose slightly cold.

The other three cats were almost mirroring her, staring fearfully at each other.

"What was that?" Frostcloud whispered. "How can we stop this?"

"I… I don't know," Shadowheart lied. She did know. _We are going to destroy the clans._


	8. Chapter 8

8

Shadowheart pushed through the thorn barrier with Ivypool at her side, after a successful hunting patrol. It had been a quarter-moon since her strange encounter with Starclan, and she had almost forgotten about it. Green-leaf had been luscious, and the forest was teeming with prey, as it was just warm enough to keep all prey outside all day.

"Shadowheart!" Thymekit wailed, running over to her. Shadowheart dropped her prey before turning to the small she-cat.

"Yes, Thymekit?" She asked wearily. Shadowheart had worked especially hard since the encounter at Moon Pool. "Where's Larchkit and Barkkit?"

"They're playing with Fawnkit," Thymekit complained. Dawnclaw and her mate, Molewhisker, had three kits, two toms and a she-cat, but unfortunately the two males were gripped by sickness, and died. Fawnkit was the only survivor.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar yowled, bounding onto the High Rock. "Thymekit, Larchkit and Barkkit, come forward." Lilyheart hurriedly groomed her kits, before pushing them forward.

He turned to Larchkit and Barkkit in turn, assigning them to Thornpelt and Rosewillow, before turning to Thymekit.

"Thymekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Thymepaw. Your mentor will be Shadowheart," Bramblestar mewed. Thymepaw shot the surprised Shadowheart a delighted look. "I hope Shadowheart will pass down all she knows to you. Shadowheart," Bramblestar called. She stepped forward.

"Shadowheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Dawnclaw, and you have shown yourself to be strong and wise. You will be the mentor of Thymekit, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Thymekit," he said. Thymekit leapt forwards, gently touching noses with Shadowheart.

"I'm so glad it's you," she whispered.

"Barkpaw, Larchpaw , Thymepaw! Barkpaw, Larchpaw, Thymepaw!" the clan cheered. The cats dispersed, and Thymepaw bounced towards Shadowheart.

"Are we going on a patrol?" she squeaked. "I'm so excited to see the territory!"

"Ok," Shadowheart purred. "I'll ask Thornpelt, Ivypool and Lilyheart if they want to come."

"Ivypool!" Shadowheart called. The two she-cats had grown close, and were now the best of friends. She glanced at Shadowheart. "Do you want to come on a patrol with us?"

She nodded. "I'll invite Rosewillow, Thornpelt and their apprentices to come," she bounded away before Shadowheart could prevent her from inviting Rosewillow.

Soon, the seven cats left camp. "Wow," Thymepaw gasped as she saw outside the camp for the first time. "How big is Thunderclan's entire territory!?"

"Big," Rosewillow said curtly. "Now, are we going to patrol or not?"

The three new apprentices were obviously very excited, especially Thymepaw. She raced up to a large alder tree, and sniffed it curiously. She strained her ears.

"I hear creaking," she complained. Shadowheart froze in horror as she saw the tree tilt dangerously, before its roots ripped from the ground.

"Thymepaw!" Shadowheart screeched. She decided to concentrate on the tree, hoping she could stop it from crushing Thymepaw. It froze in place. If Shadowheart had hesitated a second longer, Thymepaw would've been killed. Grunting with exertion, Shadowheart used all of her strength to tilt the tree backwards, sending it crashing down away from the cats.

She turned to face the other cats, who were staring at her in horror. Realisation hit Shadowheart like a blow to the chest. _They didn't know about the prophecy!_ But they knew now. Shadowheart had revealed her secret.

"Thymepaw, are you ok?" she mewed, stepping shakily towards the shocked apprentice.

Lilyheart darted forwards, pulling Thymepaw away from Shadowheart. "Keep away from her!" she hissed angrily, lashing her tail. "You are a danger to this Clan." Lilyheart's words hurt more than if she had struck Shadowheart. She recoiled, backing away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered shakily. "It's not my fault."

"It doesn't matter," Rosewillow hissed. "We're taking you to Bramblestar. He'll decide what to do with you."

The six cats circled her, and suddenly she felt like an outsider. They escorted her to camp, and made her sit in camp as they spread the news that she was dangerous. It was almost as if she could feel their burning stares. Bramblestar padded up to her.

"Please come to my den," he murmured quietly. Shadowheart's stomach lurched. _Why did you have to do this to me, Starclan?_ Shadowheart wailed inside of her head. She followed Bramblestar meekly into his den. She sat quietly in front of him.

"How long have you had these powers?" he mewed quietly.

"Since I was an apprentice," she replied.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," he mewed angrily. "I could have prevented this from happening." He stood up and walked from the den.

"Bramblestar," Shadowheart said quickly. "What are you going to do with me?"

Bramblestar turned and look at Shadowheart and mewed clearly. "I don't know."


	9. Chapter 9

9

Shadowheart stood on the border between Thunderclan and Shadowclan, the strange Shadowclan smell almost overpowering her.

Bramblestar had let Shadowheart be around camp, and wander freely inside the border, but she wasn't allowed to participate in patrols. And there was also a silent rule, Shadowheart didn't converse with other Thunderclan cats. These rules applied to her until the next gathering, when Bramblestar would ask the other clan leaders what to do about it.

Shadowheart shivered. She hoped that Frostcloud would come. She could control things, but she wasn't sure cats were in her power, or that it would work over such long distances. Her heart almost burst with anticipation as she saw a familiar white pelt flash between the bushes.

"Shadowheart!" Frostcloud purred, walking up to the border. "Why are you here? Are you on a patrol? Where are the other cats?" The white cat bombarded her with questions.

"They found me out," she murmured, stepping over the border to brush pelts with him. He gasped.

"What? Shadowheart, you didn't tell them, did you?" he asked.

"No," Shadowheart replied. "I stopped a tree crushing an apprentice while on a patrol, and the other six cats told the clan."

"Shadowheart, that's awful," Frostcloud breathed, gently rasping his tongue over her head, making Shadowheart feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Frostcloud," she murmured. "I think I love you."

"I think I love you too," he replied, twining his tail through hers before breaking away. "But we can't be together. Not yet."

It hurt Shadowheart to hear, and she physically recoiled, back over to Thunderclan. "What?" she gasped. "But, you just said you loved me…"

"I do, Shadowheart," he reassured. "But we can be together, only after this whole prophecy is over." He stepped towards her, over the border.

"Ok," Shadowheart murmured, licking Frostcloud's face. They spent what felt like a small forever there, until he suddenly bristled.

"Patrol," he warned, and Shadowheart dashed into the bushes, darting between the trees. She trusted Frostcloud to hide her scent. She bounded back to the camp, quietly slipping through the thorn barrier. She felt the stares of cats on her back as she padded up to Bramblestar.

"Bramblestar," she asked uncertainly. Bramblestar glanced at her.

"I can't talk right now, Shadowheart," he mewed, trying to doge her.

"But this important," Shadowheart protested. "Who is Thymepaw's mentor going to be?"

"Ivypool will be her mentor," Bramblestar sighed. "We are about to go on a patrol."

"Oh, ok," Shadowheart dropped back a few paces and waited for the patrol to leave, before quietly following them. Hanging back in the bushes, she watched Thymepaw catch her first thrush, and she couldn't help feeling a stab of pride.

They soon reached the Windclan border, where a patrol including Emberpelt, Onestar, Crowfeather and Moorflight was patrolling their side of the border.

"Greetings, Bramblestar," Onestar dipped his head respectfully. Bramblestar nodded back.

"Onestar, keep watch among your cats, the Thunderclan cat from the Starclan prophecy moons ago has stepped forward, revealing herself," Bramblestar warned. "I will tell the other leaders at the gathering, but be wary. Any one of you cats could be a traitor." Shadowheart gagged when Bramblestar called her a traitor. _What did I do?!_ She wailed silently.

Onestar bristled but forced his hackles to lie flat. "My cats are loyal, Bramblestar," he growled. "If your cats are treacherous then that is Thunderclan's problem, not Windclan's. But I will take your warning with thanks."

They nodded curtly at each other, before their patrols carried on in opposite directions.

"Hang on," Emberpelt called. "I need to make dirt."

"Well hurry up then," Moorflight growled.

Emberpelt glanced around to make sure the other cats had gone. "I know you're there, Shadowheart!" she yowled. _Wow!_ Shadowheart thought. _Emberpelt has a strong sense of smell!_

Shadowheart stepped from the cover of the trees. "Bramblestar said that you revealed yourself," Emberpelt asked. "Did you?"

"Not exactly," Shadowheart sighed. "But yes, they now know that the prophecy is true."

Emberpelt yowled in frustration, lashing her tail and clawing the grass. "Why did Starclan do this to us!?" she howled.

"Emberpelt!" Shadowheart hissed. "Your patrol will hear you!"

"No they won't," Emberpelt growled. "The wind will carry my voice away."

"Emberpelt, you can't let them find out about you," Shadowheart growled. "Your punishment could be even worse in Windclan than in Thunderclan."

"Don't worry," Emberpelt reassured, a confident gleam in her eyes. "I'm strong. Some cats suspect me, but I won't let them get me. They won't break me." She smiled, for once. "I can't be broken."


	10. Chapter 10

10

"Shadowheart!" Bramblestar called. "We are leaving. Hurry up!"

Shadowheart gulped nervously. It was the night of the gathering, when Bramblestar would tell all the other clans about her.

She followed them, slipping between the cats to Thornpelt's side. "Hi," she murmured, brushing her pelt against his. He flinched away, as if it physically hurt to touch Shadowheart.

"Keep away, Shadowheart," he hissed, leaping away from her and bounding to Rosewillow's side. She watched Thornpelt whisper to Rosewillow, before she shot Shadowheart a dirty glare.

Shadowheart felt sick. _Nothing will ever be the same,_ she thought sadly, before they flooded into the clearing. Riverclan were already there, and Shadowheart recognised Pebblepool in the mass of Riverclan cats. Bramblestar bounded on to Mistystar's tree, to her surprise, and they murmured for a few seconds, before Bramblestar leaped onto his tree.

Soon, Shadowclan had arrived. She noticed Frostcloud, and he worked his way towards her.

"Hi," she whispered, twining her tail around his. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," he purred softly, licking her head.

Windclan emerged, uneasy whispers coming with them. Onestar bounded in front of all of them, anger sparking in his eyes. Shadowheart peered past the cats, seeing Emberpelt, wounded and torn, a thin trickle of blood still seeping from a gash above her eye.

"Emberpelt," Shadowheart gasped, horrified. The ginger cat noticed her, limping over to them. "What happened to you?"

"I'm sorry, Shadowheart," she whispered as Onestar began to speak. "They…" she trailed off. "They broke me."

"The cats who will destroy the clans have risen!" Onestar yowled. "The cats from Windclan and Thunderclan had revealed themselves. But I know the cats from Shadowclan and Windclan."

Shadowheart gasped, looking at Emberpelt. She hung her head in shame. The lively she-cat truly was broken if she revealed all of the cats.

"Shadowheart, Frostcloud, Emberpelt and Pebblepool!" Onestar yowled. Murmurs broke out through the cats, and a few scared yowls did too.

"Kill them!" one cat suddenly caterwauled. Then chaos broke loose. Cats yowled, and Mistystar screeched, bounding down from her tree.

"Riverclan, attack! Drive Shadowclan out!" she yelled. Blackstar, looking shocked, leaped down as well.

"Defend yourselves!" he yowled. "Don't let those fishfaces hurt us!"

"Windclan, find the four cats!" Onestar shrieked. "Kill them! They're destroying the clans already!"

Bramblestar looked horrified for a few seconds, before leaping down. "Thunderclan! Leave, quickly!"

Suddenly, Shadowheart was alone, only Emberpelt beside her. Frostcloud was dragging a brown tabby cat with a fatal wound on her throat. Thunderclan was nowhere to be seen, and although the cats were fighting, the moon was still shining brightly. _Starclan is letting this happen!_ Shadowheart thought, horrified.

A grey, lithe, Windclan cat barrelled into her, knocking her off her feet. She hissed, sinking her teeth into the cat's leg. He shrieked, jumping away, and turning to Emberpelt. He pounced on her, pinning her to the floor. She put up no resistance, and her wounds started to bleed again.

"Get off her!" Shadowheart yelled. She hooked his hind legs out from underneath him, sending him sprawling. Shoving him away, she hauled Emberpelt up. "We need to get you away from here," Shadowheart whispered, letting her lean on her shoulder.

Pebblepool suddenly burst from the fighting cats, blood almost covering his face. "Where's Frostcloud?" he asked, fear sparking in his eyes. Shadowheart nodded at the white cat on the other side of the fray, wailing over the body of the brown tabby. "Let's go," he said, bounding over a bush and into cover. Shadowheart and Emberpelt meekly followed.

"We need to get Frostcloud," Shadowheart whispered.

"No," Pebblepool spat. "We can't go back there, Windclan's trying to kill us!"

"We can't leave him there!" Shadowheart hissed, thrashing her tail. "He could easily be killed!"

"Shadowheart's right," Emberpelt growled. "We're in this together. We can't leave him behind."

Pebblepool sighed, and ran out of sight, emerging while dragging Frostcloud behind him, wailing.

"Frostcloud," Shadowheart murmured. "We have to go. You have to be strong. Do it for your clan. Do it for all of the clans." Frostcloud stopped wailing, and struggled to his paws.

"Ok," he whispered shakily. "Where are we going to go?"

"There's an abandoned twoleg den in Thunderclan," Shadowheart replied. "No cat goes there anymore, since some of it crumbled."

"Let's go," Pebblepool hurried, running off the island, and they sped to Thunderclan territory. Shadowheart located the crumbling den, but Emberpelt could hardly go on.

"Emberpelt, are you ok?" Shadowheart asked as the flame-coloured cat lay down, breathing heavily.

"No," she gasped, closing her eyes. "Starclan have taken everything from me." She looked at Shadowheart. "I'm broken," she whispered, before lying down and closing her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

11

"Is she still alive?" Pebblepool asked Frostcloud, leaning over Emberpelt's motionless body.

"Just," Frostcloud murmured. "It's a matter of willpower now. If Emberpelt wants to live, she could claw her way back to full strength, but right now, she sees no point in living." Shadowheart felt sick.

"Windclan will pay for what they've done to her!" Shadowheart spat, tail lashing and clawing the ground.

"Pebblepool," Frostcloud mewed. "Why is Riverclan attacking Shadowclan?"

"The twolegs are always in the river," he sighed wearily. "There's hardly any fish to catch, and it's driving Mistystar insane. She's convinced that Shadowclan is stealing what little prey we have left." Shadowheart suddenly noticed the ribs sticking out from underneath Pebblepool's pelt.

"You must be hungry," Frostcloud meowed. "Shadowheart, let's go catch some prey. Pebblepool, keep making sure Emberpelt's breathing, you should see her flanks rising and falling." Pebblepool nodded uncertainly. Frostcloud and Shadowheart padded into the trees, tails twined together.

"Bird," Shadowheart whispered, dropping into a crouch and creeping stealthily forward. It was a thrush, balanced carefully on a branch of a bush. Just as she readied herself to spring, Frostcloud shot past her, so fast the bird didn't know what happened until it was lying dead in Frostcloud's jaws.

"Wow, you're fast, for a Shadowclan cat," Shadowheart purred.

Frostcloud nodded at the small bird. "Want to share?" he asked. "I'm sure we'll be able to catch more for Pebblepool and Emberpelt."

She settled down beside him, and they shared the small bird. "When did you learn to run like that?" Shadowheart asked. "It's almost as if you're half Windclan!"

Frostcloud purred, licking her ear affectionately. "I love you so much," he murmured, resting his head against hers. "If only we were in the same clan. This would be so much easier."

"I know," she whispered. "But love is never easy. That's what shows how much you love a cat."

After a few more moments of lying there together, in a frozen moment of happiness, Frostcloud stood up.

"I'll go find some more prey," he said, flicking his tail in the direction of the lake.

"Ok," Shadowheart meowed. "I'll catch up with you in a moment. I think I caught a whiff of squirrel that way." She gestured in the opposite direction.

"Ok," he purred, giving her a final lick before bounding away.

Shadowheart felt warm inside. Now she could be with Frostcloud, everything felt like it would be ok. Emberpelt would be fine, Pebblepool would have enough food, the clans would be back to normal and she could be with the cat she loved. Until she heard a familiar mew behind her.

"I see you," Shadowheart spun around, just catching a flash of light grey pelt in the corner of her eye. _Rosewillow?!_ Shadowheart held back a gag. This would all be even worse if the clans found out were they were.

Thornpelt stood forward from the shrubbery. "So he's the cat you love," he said coldly, no emotion showing in his eyes.

"Thornpelt," Shadowheart trailed off. "I have nothing to say. He's the cat I love. And it will never be any other cat."

Pain flashed through Thornpelt's eyes. "Right," he murmured dejectedly.

"Please don't tell Bramblestar," Shadowheart pleaded. "If you really love me, you'll do this for me."

"Ok," he muttered. "I won't tell anyone."

Relief flooded over Shadowheart. "Thank you," she replied, but Thornpelt turned and left before she could say anymore.

Seconds after Thornpelt left, Frostcloud bounced back towards her, two shrews and a mouse hanging from his jaws.

"Where's that squirrel?" he asked playfully.

"I couldn't find it," Shadowheart lied. She didn't want him to know that Thornpelt loved her.

"Well, ok then," he purred. "This will be enough for all of us."

They padded back to the twoleg den, where Emberpelt was up and about, a new fire blazing in her eyes.

"You're looking better," Shadowheart commented as Frostcloud dropped his fresh-kill.

"Pebblepool can be motivational," she replied, shooting the grey tom an affectionate glance. She and Pebblepool stuffed themselves with the prey, until Shadowheart was sure they could barely walk.

"Um, could we maybe go see Shadowclan?" Pebblepool asked awkwardly.

"Why?" Emberpelt spat. "They aren't even you're clan!"

"I know, but we should probably check that they're ok, Riverclan might have driven them away," Pebblepool responded.

"Unlikely," Frostcloud snorted. "But if you really want to we can."

The four cat's trekked through the Shadowclan pines, wary for any approaching patrols, but there were no patrol scents, and the entirety of Shadowclan smelled… stale. Shadowheart could tell Frostloud was worried by his constant fidgeting, and nervous glances over his shoulder.

"Shadowclan camp is here," he whispered, sliding in front of Emberpelt and peering into the Shadowclan camp.

"Where is everyone?" Emberpelt asked, shoving past Frostcloud and limping into the clearing. Shadowheart followed, checking all of the dens, but all of the scents were stale, apart from splotches of blood dotting the clearing, and a strong stench of Riverclan.

Frostcloud looked horrified. "Where are they?" he whispered fearfully. "Where is Shadowclan?"


	12. Chapter 12

12

Shadowheart felt a chill run down her spine as she looked at the abandoned camp. "It's as if they disappeared," Shadowheart growled uneasily. "Did Riverclan get to them?"

Pebblepool nodded grimly. "Mistystar did this," he growled. "Soon Riverclan will move in. Starclan knows what she'll do next."  
"We need to get Shadowclan back!" Emberpelt exclaimed. "Can we follow their scent?"  
Frostcloud opened his mouth to drink in the scents. "I think they've gone this way," he leaped out of camp, winding between the trees. Shadowheart sped after him, pouncing on him and pinning him down.

"Shadowheart, get off me," he hissed, shoving her onto the ground. His words hurt Shadowheart more than the sharpest claws.

"Frostcloud, we need to establish a plan," Shadowheart responded. "We have no idea what Shadowclan could do. They might kill you. We know that the clans are still afraid of us, and we can't lose you… I can't lose you." Frostcloud immediately softened.

"Ok, Shadowheart," he murmured. "I'll think more about you three before I act."

Emberpelt and Pebblepool raced through the trees and quickly reached them. "What were you thinking?" Emberpelt hissed, thrashing her tail. "What if we lost you? I still need you for my wounds, remember."

"I'm sorry," he murmured sheepishly. "I just want my family back."

Pebblepool flicked his tail through the trees. Strong Shadowclan scents led through the pine forest. "You're right Frostcloud, I think Shadowclan did go this way," he mused.

The four cats trekked through the forest, till they left Shadowclan territory. Shadowheart could feel Frostcloud bristle next to her. The pines had thinned out considerably, and little vegetation or prey scent was to be seen. _Did Shadowclan really come this way?_ Shadowheart thought, shuddering. But Shadowclan scent was all around, and it swamped everything else.

Eventually, there were no trees all together, twoleg scent began to break through the Shadowclan scent, and twoleg dens were scattered around. Emberpelt shuddered.

"These twoleg things scare me," she muttered. "I can hear twoleg kits playing over there." She flicked her tail towards some noise coming from over a rise, with a single tree on the other side.

"Shall we go check it out?" Pebblepool suggested nervously. "There could be adult twolegs, and they could even have a dog."

"But Shadowclan scent is this way," Frostcloud insisted. "We have to go."

He led the way up the rise, and, as Emberpelt guessed, there were three twoleg kits, playing by a deep river. An adult twoleg lay motionless a few fox lengths away. A shady thicket was on the other side. An unstable-looking towleg bridge stretched across the river, and the scent of Shadowclan was all around.

"Do you think they risked crossing that thing?" Emberpelt whispered, gesturing at the bridge.

"They must have," Pebblepool replied.

"Blackstar would've risked it," Frostcloud confirmed. "He can be impulsive when his clan is in danger."

"The question is, should we risk it," Shadowheart growled. "I can smell dog, and those twoleg kits could chase us along the bridge."

"We have to risk it," Frostcloud demanded. "We can just sneak past those twoleg kits, and race across the bridge. Hopefully, the adult twoleg will stop them from chasing us."  
"I agree," Emberpelt said. "We're all pretty fast. Those twolegs won't have a chance in Starclan of catching us."  
They readied themselves to run, crouching just out of the twoleg's view. Emberpelt shot away, streaming past the twolegs and onto the bridge. It teetered precariously, but held fast as she sprinted along and disappeared into the trees on the other side. She flashed her tail, signalling that it was ok to cross.

Pebblepool and Frostcloud quickly followed her lead, until it was Shadowheart's turn. By this time the twolegs were suspicious of the passing cats, and one of the kits even tried to grab Pebblepool.

Shadowheart held her breath, then sprinted past them. For a terrifying moment, a kit lunged at her, but she raced past, too fast for the kit. She had a moment where she thought she was safe on the bridge, but the bridge swayed scarily. She glanced over her shoulder, but soon wished she hadn't. The twoleg was chasing her!

She felt a blow to her side, and was thrown off of the bridge. The cold water hit her like a blow to the chest, but she quickly resurfaced. "Pebblepool!" she wailed, churning her paws against the water uselessly. She saw him slip into the water, a dark grey shape moving towards her.

The kit wailed, and Shadowheart wondered if the twoleg kit would jump in after her. Pebblepool reached her, and effortlessly guided her through the water until they reached the bank.

"Shadowheart!" Frostcloud gasped, rushing up to her and licking her quickly. "Lick her fur the wrong way, she'll dry faster," he ordered.

"Thanks, Pebblepool," Shadowheart gasped, staggering to her paws. The grey cat shrugged, embarrassed.

"You'd have done the same for me," he murmured. Shadowheart realised that she would. The four cats had grown close in the past days, and Shadowheart would risk her life for all of them.

"Aw, how sweet," a sarcastic voice spat. "Maybe you'll band together to destroy what's left of us." Shadowheart spun around to see Blackstar, and a whole battle patrol behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

13

The world froze as Blackstar's battle-ready cats leapt forward. A tabby she-cat was reaching for Emberpelt, and Blackstar himself was lunging for her. He barrelled into her, sending her flying from her paws. She fell hard on her back, hissing at Blackstar. He pinned her down, raking his claws along her sides.

"We've come to help you!" she hissed, scouring his belly with her claws and sinking her teeth into his shoulder.

He yowled, springing back. "All you've done is driven Shadowclan away!" he snarled, pouncing again. They skidded across the ground, until they tumbled down the bank and were fighting beside the water. "Just leave Shadowclan be!" he leaped towards her, but she struck him, and he fell back into the river.

"Blackstar!" Shadowheart yowled, leaping in after the tom. The cold water hit her yet again, and she gasped. She grabbed the big cat by his scruff, and began to haul him to shore. Kicking her paws as hard as she could against the current, she managed to drag him to the bank. "Are you ok?" she whispered.

He choked for a few seconds. "Why would you do this for me?" he rasped, fear sparking in his eyes. "Are you going to kill me now?"

"No," she murmured. "It's against the warrior code."

Blackstar struggled to his paws, yowling. "Shadowclan! Stop!" he caterwauled. "Let the cats go!"

The tabby she-cat attacking Emberpelt stopped, and snarled. "Why?" she hissed angrily. "They're the reason we aren't with the clans anymore, Blackstar!"

"I know, Rippedpelt," Blackstar said calmly. "But we should know what they want first." She hissed angrily, but didn't attack Emberpelt again.

"Well, I'd like to see you medicine cat," Emberpelt gasped, blood trickling from several wounds all over her.

Blackstar dipped his head, and Rippedpelt spat and clawed the ground. "We'll take you to Littlecloud in our new camp," he said. Frostcloud's eyes sparked.

"Littlecloud?" he said excitedly. "Is he ok?" Rippedpelt nodded.

"Shadowclan, back to camp," Blackstar called, padding through the cats and leading them through the trees. Shadowheart noticed a dark tabby tom walking through the crowd. _Is that_ Tigerheart _?_ Shadowheart's stomach lurched.

She ducked through the cats, until she was next to him. He shot her an uneasy glance, and shifted away.

"Are you Tigerheart?" she asked. He nodded silently. "I know what you did," she spat. "You ruined Rosewillow, Thornpelt and I's reputation in the clan. I can forgive Dovewing, but not you."

She slid away from Tigerheart, until he replied. "Dovewing only had two kits," he said coldly, before he was lost from sight. A chill rippled through Shadowheart's pelt. _He knows,_ she thought eerily.

Blackstar led them into a dusty clearing, a strong scent of fear filling it. Half constructed dens were scattered around the edge of the clearing. Littlecloud bounded from a den, and ran up to Frostcloud.

"Frostcloud!" he gasped, relief flooding his mew. "Are you ok?"

Frostcloud nodded. "But Emberpelt isn't," he flicked his tail towards the battered she-cat. "She needs help from a proper medicine cat, with proper herbs."

Littlecloud shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I don't have very many herbs right now," he murmured quietly. "But Frostcloud, can you remove some of her wounds?"

Frostcloud nodded. He lifted his paw and placed it on Emberpelt's shoulder, where a deep wound lay. Closing his eyes and scrunching his face, muscles and skin ripped on his shoulder, making a wound that started trickling blood. Shadowheart cried out, it pained her to see Frostcloud in such pain. But he didn't break his concentration, and when he lifted his paw, Emberpelt's shoulder was completely healed.

"Wow," Emberpelt gasped, staring at her shoulder. Frostcloud winced, gasping. "Are you ok?" she asked Frostcloud worriedly. He nodded, gritting his teeth.

A tom cat burst into the clearing, fear sparking in his eyes. "He's here!" the cat yowled. "Run!" All the cats ran, including Littlecloud, for the other side of the camp. Suddenly, a dog exploded after the cat. He snarled, settling his eyes on Shadowheart and the other three cats.

Pebblepool and Emberpelt sprinted after the cats, but Frostcloud could only limp after them. Shadowheart spun around and growled, scratching the dog on the nose. He sank his teeth into her leg, and she screeched in pain. She bit him hard on the side of the muzzle, and he released her. She shuffled backwards, hissing. The dog lunged again, and she swiped at his eyes, and hit home hard, raking across his face. He howled, and turned tail and ran.

"Shadowheart," Frostcloud whispered, in awe. "That was…amazing."

One by one, the Shadowclan cats crept back into the camp, staring in astonishment at her. The cats slowly approached her. "You saved us," Blackstar gasped. "That dog has killed many of us… and you chased him away." Blackstar flicked his tail at Littlecloud. "Littlecloud, help her."

Littlecloud nodded, and she hobbled slowly after him, Emberpelt supporting her other shoulder. They entered the medicine den, shady and gloomy and filled with the scents of stale herbs. "You can go now, Emberpelt," Littlecloud ordered, and the flame-red cat left. "Shadowheart, I don't have many herbs, so the best I can do right now is give you what I have, and hope for the best."

Shadowheart nodded, and Littlecloud gathered some herbs. He came back, and looked her solemnly in the eyes. "What?" Shadowheart asked uneasily.

"Shadowheart," Littlecloud mewed. "Who's kits are you carrying?"


	14. Chapter 14

14

"What?" Shadowheart gasped, feeling the blood freeze in her veins. "I don't have a mate."

"You obviously do," Littlecloud replied, nodding at Shadowheart's belly. As Shadowheart looked in greater detail at herself, she noticed it was clear. Her belly had swollen slightly, and it wasn't from prey. _Frostcloud,_ Shadowheart thought, and her head spun painfully. "Who is it?"

"Frostcloud," she muttered quietly. Littlecloud stared at her in shock.

"Shadowheart…" Littlecloud gasped. "No other cat can know this. Is there a male cat in Thunderclan who could pose as the father?" Littlecloud asked. _Thornpelt,_ Shadowheart thought, immediately shaking her head clear of the thought. She couldn't hurt Thornpelt like that.

"There might be," she replied. "Does Frostcloud have to know?"

"Yes," Littlecloud snapped. As if on cue, Frostcloud poked his head into the medicine den.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"I'll let you tell him," Littlecloud murmured quietly, slipping past Frostcloud and out of the medicine den.

"Tell me what?" Frostcloud asked, glancing suspiciously after Littlecloud. "Are you keeping something from me, Shadowheart?"

"No," Shadowheart mewed firmly, struggling to find the right words. "Frostcloud… I'm carrying your kits." He breathed in sharply.

"Starclan didn't mean for this to happen," he murmured quietly.

"Starclan didn't mean for _us_ to happen," Shadowheart said coldly. Frostcloud looked hurt.

"I need to talk to Blackstar," he said quietly, slithering from the medicine den.

"Frostcloud, wait!" Shadowheart tried to stand, but her hurt leg buckled from underneath her. She yowled in pain, gritting her teeth.

Emberpelt stuck her head in. "Are you ok?" she asked. "Frostcloud looked pretty mad."

"Yeah," Shadowheart growled through gritted teeth.

Littlecloud gave Shadowheart what little herbs he had, and after a quarter moon, the scar slowly stitched itself back up. Littlecloud concealed Shadowheart kits surprisingly well, never permitting her to leave the medicine den and keeping other cats out of it as much as possible. She could walk now, but stayed in the medicine den, until Blackstar ordered Rippedpelt to drag her out.

The imposing tabby stood at the entrance to the medicine den, blocking out most light. "Blackstar wants you out of here," she growled. "You've been sitting around long enough."

"Have I said she's strong enough yet?" Littlecloud growled, baring his teeth. There was so much tension, Shadowheart almost expected the cats to leap at each other. Finally, Littlecloud shook himself and looked at Shadowheart. "I guess you're ready to get back on your paws, Shadowheart," he muttered.

Shadowheart pulled herself to her paws, her leg screaming in agony. "Yes," she said through the pain, and limped outside.

Almost as soon as Shadowheart left the medicine den, Rippedpelt ran over to Blackstar, and the tom bounded to the centre of the clearing, yowling. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather!"

The cats swarmed around him. "That dog has terrorized us for enough!" he caterwauled, excited murmuring rippling through the cats. "We will get him today!" A few of the cats yowled with excitement. "Rippedpelt and I will take a battle patrol to the dog. We'll take Pebblepool, Tigerheart, Ratscar, Tawnypelt and Shadowheart."

"What?!" Shadowheart gasped, her mouth dropping open in shock. _I'm in no fit state for a fight with a dog!_ She thought desperately. What was Blackstar thinking?

"We leave now!" he yowled. The other cats from the patrol gathered, ready to leave. Amongst the cats she already knew, Shadowheart noticed a dark brown tom and a tabby she-cat, presumably Tawnypelt and Ratscar.

"Blackstar, are you crazy?" Shadowheart hissed. "I can't fight a dog!"

"You've been sitting around long enough," Ratscar growled. "Surely your wound has healed enough now!"

Shadowheart tried to protest, but the cats were already leaving. Hobbling along after them, she could already smell the distinct stench of dog, and fear. "It's this way," Rippedpelt whispered, sliding through a bush before letting out a mangled scream.

The remaining cats ran after her, to see her contorted body, lying underneath the dog. He raised his head to look them in the eye, and charged. Shadowheart managed to roll under a bush while Pebblepool, Tigerheart, Ratscar and Blackstar ran for safety, but Tawnypelt wasn't fast enough. She shrieked as the dog hit her, crushing the poor she-cat under his weight. Shadowheart lunged forward, despite her leg, and raked her claws down his face. He recognised her, and stumbled back fearfully.

Pebblepool sprang, landing deftly on the dog's back and clawing the sides of its face. It yowled and fell back, leaving Blackstar to leap at his belly and claw it until the ground was stained red.

Soon, the dog's limp body was lying on the ground, its flanks still rising. Pebblepool clambered off of the animal, and gently rested his paw on the dog's head. It immediately lay still, and Pebblepool stepped back.

Tigerheart crept up to the body of Tawnypelt, fear sparking in his eyes. "Tawnypelt?" he whispered. "Are you ok?" The she-cat was obviously dead, but that didn't stop Tigerheart. He lay down next to the she-cat, whimpering quietly.

"We need to leave this place," Blackstar murmured.

"We can take you back to the clans," Pebblepool chirped. "You could drive back Riverclan, and everything would be ok."  
"Yes," Tigerheart spat. "We need to show those cowards!"


	15. Chapter 15

15

Emberpelt's fur fluffed up, against the night cold. Shadowheart noticed that she was looking particularly thin, unlike herself. The remains of Shadowclan were ready to run across the flimsy bridge in the dead of night, to avoid twolegs.

Blackstar started, shooting across. The bridge wobbled threateningly, but didn't snap. Ratscar, Pinenose and Tigerheart followed, padding carefully along the bridge. It stood firm, without a wobble. The cats murmured quietly at the other side of the bridge. "Come along in threes!" Blackstar yowled.

Shadowheart came along with Frostcloud and Littlecloud, and all the cats came across until only six were left at the other side, including Pebblepool. Suddenly, a piercing light broke through the trees. "Twoleg!" Shadowheart heard an ear-piercing yowl, and the six cats raced across the bridge. The bridge wobbled threateningly, before giving way, plunging the cats into the icy waters.

Terrified caterwauled erupted through the cats. Shadowheart could see Pebblepool, the only cat that was actually moving through the water. "Pebblepool!" Shadowheart screeched. "Save the cats!" But it was too late. She couldn't even hear the other cats anymore, never mind seeing them.

Pebblepool dragged himself to shore, desperation clouding his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I couldn't do anything. It was too late."  
Frostcloud stared sadly after the five cats. Shadowheart guessed that he knew them well.

"We need to go," Blackstar growled, thrashing his tail. "Shadowclan has lost too many cats." He picked his way across the plain grass, the other cats following him. He avoided the bright, harsh lights of the twolegs, and after a few hours of walking, the sun began to rise and pine trees were scattered sparsely around.

Tigerheart flicked his tail. "We should rest here, and start again tomorrow night," he suggested.

"Good idea," Blackstar mewed. "The twolegs aren't very close to here."

The cats settled down and slept as the sun rose, except from Shadowheart. Hunger gnawed uncomfortably at her belly, and she was hot after all the walking, especially while carrying her kits. Frostcloud's pelt was brushed up against hers, comforting her.

A strange, musky scent tickled her nose, and she opened her eyes to see a fox, its nose a whisker's breadth away from her own.

She screeched, springing up and raking her claws down its nose. "Fox!" she shrieked, backing away from it. Cats sleepily staggered to their paws, and some even raced up trees wisely.

Only Tigerheart took action against the fox. He leapt forwards, hissing and batting it with his paws. The fox yowled, lunging and nipping at Tigerheart before receding. Tigerheart panted, blooding trickling from a wound on his leg.

"Are you ok?" Littlecloud asked. He nodded silently, still panting.

"We should get back to Shadowclan," Frostcloud said uneasily. "This wilderness is dangerous." Blackstar nodded. "We are close now," he added.

"I can practically taste our territory on the wind," Littlecloud said excitedly. The cats trekked on, and the pines started to thicken, until Shadowheart could recognise some parts of the territory, but it smelled like Riverclan. She felt Frostcloud bristle next to her.

"This place smells strange…" he whispered quietly. "Do you think Riverclan has moved in?"

Shadowheart shrugged. "Probably. It would make sense, and I can definitely smell them," she replied. Almost as soon as she said it, a grey cat sprang out of a bush, pouncing on Ratscar. Blackstar dragged the grey cat off, and he spat viciously at them.

"Keep off Riverclan's territory! Can't you smell our scent markers?" he hissed, tail thrashing.

"This is Shadowclan's territory!" Blackstar responded, bristling. "Get out of here!"

He laughed mirthlessly. "If this is Shadowclan, then Riverclan isn't scared!" he spat. "Now get of here!"

Shadowclan backed away from the angry cat. "Can we go to Thunderclan?" Shadowheart whispered to Blackstar. He nodded quietly.

"I hope Bramblestar will understand why we are coming back," he murmured. He turned around, leading the cats towards Thunderclan. Shadowheart's paws itched to be home. As they approached the border, the Thunderclan scents tickled her nose, and she couldn't hold herself back anymore and raced towards the camp.

She bounded through the trees and other the logs and bushes, until she ran straight into a she-cat.

"What?" the she-cat spat, shoving Shadowheart back. Suddenly, the cat's face relaxed as they both recognised each other.

"Shadowheart!" Ivypool gasped, relieved. "Where were you? It has been awful! Windclan has almost taken over!" Ivypool said, rushed.

"What?!" Shadowheart gasped. "What happened?"

"Windclan has moved the border over half of our territory," Ivypool replied worriedly. "They are going to drive us out. We need help to survive."

"Shadowclan are here," Shadowheart said, an idea sparking in her head. "Maybe the clans can join together, just to drive the clans back to their own territory."

"I don't know," Ivypool murmured quietly. "Blackstar and Bramblestar would have to talk about it."

"Shadowheart!" Frostcloud burst through the trees, skidding to a stop beside her. "Who's this?" he bristled.

"Ivypool," Shadowheart murmured quietly. "Windclan is pushing Thunderclan out."

"We need to show those cats to stay on their own territory!" he spat angrily. The other cats padded through the trees, gathering around the cats. Shadowheart murmured her idea to Blackstar, and he considered for a moment.

"Please take me to Bramblestar," he said clearly. "I need to talk to him." I vypool dipped her head briefly, and led him through the forest towards camp.

The cats streamed through the thorn barrier, and Shadowheart could hear the surprised yowls of cats from inside. "Intruders!" she heard one cat yowl.

"We aren't here to fight!" Blackstar called quickly. "I need to talk to Bramblestar."

The dark tabby tom slid up to Blackstar. "Why are you here, Blackstar?" he hissed, thrashing his tail angrily. "Don't you know this is our territory?"  
"Riverclan pushed us out of our territory," he mewed clearly. "And I have heard Windclan is pushing you out of yours." Yowls of anger broke through the Thunderclan cats. "I say we band together. Just for one battle, to show those cats how to keep into their own territories."

The cats were silent for what seemed like forever. Until one cat finally spoke. "I think it's a good idea," Thornpelt mewed. "Shadowclan will go back to their own territories afterwards, and so will Riverclan and Windclan. If we let this go on, the clans could destroy themselves."

Murmurs of approval rippled through the cats. "Ok," Bramblestar finally said. "I agree." He bounded onto the High Rock to make the announcement. "Cats of Thunderclan and Shadowclan!" he yowled. "Tomorrow, we will fight Windclan and Riverclan together, to end this madness. We can defeat them, together!"

Cheers broke through the cats of both clans. Shadowheart almost didn't notice the whispering in her ear. "I know you're here," it whispered. "And I will destroy you."

 _Rosewillow,_ Shadowheart thought, her stomach lurching.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Shadowheart watched uneasily as the last tail-tip disappeared through the thorn barrier. She was one of the few cats left in the camp, all of the others were attacking Windclan and Riverclan. She clawed up the earth impatiently, worry scratching at her belly.

"Why are you so worried?" Littlecloud murmured, padding up next to her and dropping a bundle of herbs at his paws.

"I don't want my friends to get hurt," she replied.

"You can go after them," he told her quietly. "Just be careful." Shadowheart stared at him, shocked. A medicine cat would be the last cat Shadowheart thought would let her fight.

"Are you sure?" Shadowheart asked. "Will this be safe?"

"As safe as a normal battle would be," he mewed. "Don't exercise yourself too much. If you start to get tired, leave right away."

"Ok," she replied. Turning, Shadowheart bounded through the thorn barrier, following the strong scents of the cats. She stretched her legs out, until she heard screeches of pain filled her ears. Slinking behind bushes, she could just make out blood staining the ground around the lake, and it was even leaking into the water.

Cats from every clan were locked together in battle, ripping each other apart. Everywhere Shadowheart looked she could see a dead body of a cat. For a heart stopping moment she thought she could see Frostcloud among the bodies, but it was a different white cat.

Scanning the cats, she noticed Emberpelt, almost crushed underneath Windflight from Windclan. Leaping from the undergrowth, she landed squarely on the tom's back, sinking her claws into him and heaving him away from the small she-cat.

"Pick on someone your own size!" she hissed, thrashing her tail. The cat yowled and pounced on her, easily pinning her to the ground. He laughed mirthlessly, until Shadowheart darted forwards and sank her teeth into his throat. His laugh died on his lips as he sank to the floor, his blood draining out of him onto the ground.

The fighting continued, cat after cat falling to the blood red soil. _When will this end?_ Shadowheart thought desperately, backing away from the fighting cats. Blood was dripping from several wounds all over her, and blood was leaking into her eyes. Exhaustion washed over her, threatening to drag her down.

"You're here," Shadowheart heard a half-relieved half-angry voice. She spun around to see Rosewillow, almost as battered as herself. Blood leaked from almost all over her, matting her grey fur and filling her eyes and ears.

"What do you want?" Shadowheart hissed.

"For you to die," Rosewillow growled, before springing at Shadowheart. She was surprisingly fast for a cat so wounded, and threw Shadowheart away. The black she-cat was winded and lay panting on the ground for a few seconds before climbing to her paws again. Hurling herself at Rosewillow, she struck a strong blow to the cat's face. Rosewillow yowled in pain, falling backwards and landing heavily.

Shadowheart leaped and landed on her, but Rosewillow raked her claws down Shadowheart's belly, a fatal blow. She backed away, gasping, before falling on her side. She could feel the life draining out of her, and found it strangely relaxing. Familiar smells wreathed around her. _Join me, Shadow,_ Shadowheart heard a soothing voice say. _I'm your mother. Come and stay with me. Please Shadow._

"Yes," Shadowheart whispered quietly, almost to herself. She could barely see or hear the outside world, until a familiar mew broke her out of her death trance. Suddenly, the pain struck her, and she gasped.

"Shadowheart!" it was Frostcloud. He was leaning over her, but she could hardly notice because of the pain. "Wait a second Shadowheart, the pain will stop in a second." Shadowheart knew what he was about to do. He was about to sacrifice himself for her.

"No," she grunted. New spasms of pain rippled through her body, and she fell to the ground, juddering. She felt the pain suddenly lift, and Frostcloud was lying next to her, his breathing unsteady and pained. "Frostcloud! No!" she shrieked, turning to the white cat. Rosewillow lay on the other side of the clearing, a bundle of blood covered fur. _I'm glad she's dead,_ Shadowheart thought to herself. She could only now see the depth of the horrible wound the she-cat had inflicted.

It stretched right from between his front legs right across his stomach. Blood drained from it and onto the ground, and his face was a twisted mask of pain. "Frostcloud…" she whispered, burying her nose in his fur. "Why did you do this?"

"I couldn't live without you…" he whispered, before closing his eyes for the last time. Shadowheart hadn't noticed, but most of the fighting had stopped. The cats had gathered, watching Frostcloud's death, speechless.

"Frostcloud… why?" she lay next to the dead cat, feeling his heart slowly stop beating.

"What happened?" Pebblepool barged past the other cats. "Where's Frostcloud? Emberpelt needs him, now!" He looked down at Frostcloud stopping in his tracks and gasping. "What happened?" Pebblepool whispered.

"He's dead," Shadowheart choked on her own words.

She felt Pebblepool press his nose into her fur. "Shadowheart… Emberpelt is dead too."


	17. Chapter 17

17

Shadowheart gasped as spasms shook her body. "Jayfeather," she breathed. "The kits are coming."

"I know," he murmured quietly, leaning over her. She had moved to the nursery a quarter moon earlier, after Shadowclan and Riverclan had moved back to their own territory. Riverclan had not allowed Pebblepool to re-join their ranks, so he had moved over to Thunderclan with Shadowheart. He wasn't dealing well with Emberpelt's death, and barely talked, ate, or left the warriors den. Shadowheart could see the ribs under his grey pelt.

Pain rippled through her centre, and she heard a tiny cry from a kit. "It's a grey kit," Ivypool breathed, quickly licking it. Shadowheart felt exhausted, and familiar scents wreathed around her. _Frostcloud? Emberpelt?_ Shadowheart whispered silently to herself.

 _You'll be ok,_ Emberpelt whispered to her. _You're kits need you. Be strong._

"Ok," Shadowheart whispered, and the pain stopped.

"Two she cats and a tom," Ivypool murmured quietly. "The tom is grey, one she-kit is pure white and the other she-kit is pitch black."

Shadowheart looked at the kits, and she couldn't help comparing the white kit to Frostcloud. They had similar white fur, and Shadowheart hoped her eyes would be bright blue, like Frostcloud's.

Thornpelt poked his head through the entrance to the nursery. He hadn't talked to Shadowheart since she returned to Thunderclan. "Have they arrived yet?" he asked. Shadowheart was surprised to hear him sound so worried.

"Yes," she murmured. "I even have names for some of them. The white kit will be Frostkit. The grey kit will be Stormkit."

"What about the black she kit?" Ivypool murmured.

"I don't know," Shadowheart sighed, lying down again. She was drained of her energy.

Shadowheart watched her two healthy kits play, Stormkit and Frostkit. The black she-kit had not opened her eyes, and was obviously the runt of the litter. Shadowheart was worried for her health, and her lively kits' playing was not helping.

She could hear the little kit's breathing, and the steady rising and falling of her flanks. "Can you open your eyes?" she whispered to the kit.

Then, she did something she had never done before. She turned to Shadowheart, her eyes wide open. They were bright fiery orange, and reminded her with a pang of Emberpelt's feisty ferocity.

"Yes," she said clearly. "Do I have a name yet?"

Shadowheart thought for a moment. "Emberkit, after your fiery eyes," she replied. The she kit nodded, and lay down again. A few moments later, Thornpelt poked his head through the entrance to the nursery.

"Shadowheart," he said. "Can I talk to you for a second?" She nodded.

"Emberkit, go play with your siblings," Shadowheart murmured quietly. Emberkit glared at her, before wobbly leaving the nursery.

"I still love you, Shadowheart," Thornpelt murmured quietly. "Although that doesn't mean I don't hate you for killing Rosewillow."

Shadowheart bristled. Thornpelt had told her about this before. "She almost killed me, and my three kits, and killed my mate," she snarled, lashing her tail.

"I know," Thornpelt replied. "But you killed my _sister_ , Shadowheart. You've never had siblings to lose. I can't be with the cat I love either, and the cat I love killed my sister. I have no reason to love her. But I do."

Thornpelt's words tugged Shadowheart's heartstrings. "Thornpelt, I don't feel that way about you," Shadowheart whispered quietly.

"I know," Shadowheart could almost feel the pain in his voice. "But this won't change my mind." He left the nursery, leaving Shadowheart to think.

She crouched on the ground, tucking her paws underneath herself. _No matter what Thornpelt does, I will always love you, Frostcloud,_ Shadowheart thought to herself.

It might have been her imagination, but Shadowheart was almost certain that she heard a familiar whisper in her ear. Frostcloud. _I know, Shadowheart, I know,_ Frostcloud murmured. _And I will always love you too. Always._


End file.
